fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord Beckett
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FairlyOddDeities (Talk) 17:06, September 20, 2009 :Also thank you for help creating category and especially side bar tab. Without you, we have to be waiting until we can understand how to create them. -- FairlyOddDeities 11:07, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Canon Characters I have an idea to create changed fan fiction-changed canon characters. Generally, they need their own name with (Fan Fiction name) follow behind as a new page, plus the links and disambiguation in the main one. But, what about the category, should we create new one, inserting them into either Fan Characters or Canon Characters. --FairlyOddDeities 13:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, technically they should fall under "fan characters". The Canon Characters category is mainly to link together all the canon profiles I created for them and for people to use as a rough reference to how they behave and how fans usually use them in fanon, what pairings, and so on. :I'm using a few stories are as a reference here from people I know who are active in the community. A page for a canon character with a fanon background would look something like Trixie Tang (Discovery) if you were to be writing about Trixie from the fanfic Discovery by MichaelJJ. The page would include comprehension information, preferably from the author himself, about the character, her background and role in the story. We could also use a format where the author's name is used in place of the fanfic, ie Norm the Genie (unknown20troper) where if the author has used the same character over many stories, they can use the page to distinguish any changes made to said character between stories. I'd suggest the latter (author) option since it will result in less clutter and less of a chance at duplicate pages. Once people start submitting their fan character versions of canon characters, the fan profiles will be linked to the main canon profile in the Fan Works section. :If I can get a hold of some of the active authors at FFN I'll see if I can get them to come here, or at the very least I'd be willing to submit some of their work for them with their permission. --Lord Beckett 16:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Era Can you help me with Template:Era and Template:Eraicon please?Mractivity 22:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) * Are you an admin? Only someone with admin/bureaucrat status can edit the MediaWiki files which are required to make the icons show up. -- 21:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) **No I'm not, are you?Mractivity 23:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *** No, this is FairlyOddDeities' Wiki, but I dont think they are still active. This wiki might need to be adopted. -- 03:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ****Well, ask him/her, if not reply, someone should adopt it, but if there is reply, tell him/her what to doMractivity 19:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC)